paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU
Here it is! The Official Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU page! The Tundra-Centurion AU is a combination of the Tundraverse fanon and the CenturiRealm fanon, where the characters can exist in the same universe with their own unique stories, unique events, and endless possibilities! NOTE: Both Tundrathesnowpup and DJ.RJ.Centurion can edit this page!!! Have a Tundraverse or CenturiRealm character you want in the AU? Leave a comment or send a message to one of us, and we'll see what we can do! Summary The Tundra-Centurion Crossover Alternate Universe is a collaborative universe that combines Tundrathesnowpup 's Tundraverse fanon and DJ.RJ.Centurion's CenturiRealm fanon. Characters, backstories and all are included, as well as some overlapping locations. Most pairings with canon pups are not present to avoid conflict, only major ones are included. Characters Tundraverse Characters Tundra's Characters * Tundra * Arika * Corbin * Kailey * Kyla * Jiemba * Jarli * Harper Smoky's Characters * Smoky * Trooper Fuzzy's Characters * Fletcher * Rusty Rain's Characters *TBD CenturiRealm Characters DJ RJ's Characters * Centurion * Steelbeam * Beryl * Frostbound * Primavera * Tierra * Umbravivo * Arabella * Saracco * Nicasia * Micaelina * Maximillian * Lux * Estela * Quill * Durante Other Fanon Characters Shado's Characters * Holley Vixie's Characters * Amazon * Camu, Rumberry, and Cayu * Sissone * Cherish * Pollyenna Canon Characters * Chase * Skye * Marshall * Zuma * Rocky * Rubble * Everest * Tracker * Ryder AU-Only Characters * Salvodor (Evil) * Emetto (Somewhat Evil, Redeemed) * Aethelbeorn * Tahir-Koa Mentors and Trainees Because this needs to be established for whatever reason... Mentor - Trainee Chase - Smoky Skye - TBD Marshall - TBD Rocky - TBD Rubble - Rusty Zuma - Kailey Everest - Nevasca Tracker - Quill Tundra - TBD (But does help Everest, in a way...) Centurion - Holley Steelbeam - TBD Beryl - Arika Frostbound - Queimar Primavera - Amazon Umbravivo - Corbin Arabella - Cherish Tierra - TBD Saracco - TBD Nicasia - TBD Trainees will play a HUGE role in the Tundra-Centurion AU in quite a few stories! I have plenty of ideas, trust me! Pairings Due to conflicts of pairings in both fanons, these pairings are present in the Tundra-Centurion AU: Rocky x Tundra Chase x Skye Frostbound x Everest Centurion x Nicasia Saracco x Micaelina Umbravivo x Arika Steelbeam x Primavera Rubble x Kyla Corbin x Amazon More Pairings TBD Locations Adventure Bay The classic Adventure Bay, the setting of the PAW Patrol series, as well as the location of the PAW Patrol's headquarters, The Lookout. Residence * The Entirety of the PAW Patrol and Trainees * Estela * Jiemba and Jarli * Emetto * Ryder * Mayor Goodway * Katie * Mr. Porter and Alex Porter More TBD Whitecrest Small, tropical town on the coast of the Pacific Ocean, home to an assortment of endangered, white-crested marine animals and marine plants. Hometown of Beryl. Residence * Beryl (Former) More TBD Red October The ever-autumnal city of color-changing waterfalls and the best farms and apple orchards in the country. Contains a large population of firefighters and paramedics. Many movies are also filmed here. Hometown of Umbravivo, Arabella, and Maximillian. Residence * Umbravivo (Former) * Arabella (Former) * Maximillian * Fire Chief Maximus More TBD Springmoor Woods and Lightacre Vale A mystical forest and a small village of indigenous people. Inhabitants appear like something out of a fairy tale. Former hometown of Primavera and Lux. Remnants of Springmoor Woods is sealed off and Lightacre Vale is destroyed. Residence * Primavera (Former) * Lux (Former) More TBD Wildermount Cliff Once the capital of pollution of the country, now the capital of modern technology and revolutionary construction, built along the tops and bottoms of a wide cliff and home to the largest and most abundant mines in the country. Home to the largest street fairs in the country. Hometown of Steelbeam. Residence * Steelbeam (Former) More TBD New Estermere A city not known for much, other than the influence of Irish, Scottish, and English cultures mixed with American culture. The city is home to good food, a river and lake for water activities on Lake Estermere, and a ski resort on Mount Estermere. Hometown of Saracco. Residence * Saracco (Former) * MIcaelina (Former) * Durante (Former) * Aurelia and Flavia More TBD Sunset Sound A town on the coast known for its lively nights, active days, and multi-colored beaches of pink, orange, violet, red, and white. This is home to a world-famous hotels, restaurants, and resorts with beautiful marine life, sands, and wonderful people. Hometown of Aethelbeorn Raghnildur and the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers. Residence * Aethelbeorn * Durante * Sissone * Tahir-Koa * Pollyenna * Creaux and Rylan * Querida-Valentina * Deveraux * The Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers More TBD More Locations TBD!! Stories and Fanfictions Stories By Tundra Episodes TBD Song Articles TBD Stories by DJ RJ Episodes - Pups Save the Arctic! - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part One) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Two) (Coming Soon!) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Three) (Coming Soon!) - Pup Pup Frost Up! (WIP!) - Pup Pup Carnival! (Coming Soon!) - Pup Pup Matchmakers! - Pups and the Glowing-Eyes! (Coming Soon!) Song Articles - Everybody Talks (Song) - Hymn for the Weekend (Jiemba x Estela Song) Gallery Tundra centurionAU badge.png|The official badge! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pages Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Collaboration